Querido Diario
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Todos tenemos a nuestro confidente secreto...Aquel al que le contamos nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías...Son nuestros diarios...y aquí...Kaoru nos cuenta un poco de su vida...a través de él... ONESHORT Kenshin


_**QUERIDO DIARIO**_

Todos tenemos a nuestro confidente secreto… y ese es aquel estimado cuaderno que nos regalan en algún cumpleaños o nosotros mismos compramos y al que le contamos todos nuestros secretos…

_Nuestro diario_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Viernes 15 de Septiembre**_

_¡Hola! Tú eres mi nuevo diario y estoy encantada de conocerte._

_Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, tengo 16 años y estudio mi primer año de Universidad. Si, sé que algunos pensaran que ya estoy algo grandecita para escribir en un diario, pero a mí eso no me importa, porque hay cosas que por mucho que las guardes, nos las puedes acallar y necesitas contárselas a alguien. Por eso, estoy muy feliz de tenerte a ti y de que tu quieras compartir mis penas, mis alegrías y mis secretos… Me alegra que tú seas mi confidente…_

_Bueno, ¿por donde empezar? Me han pasado tantas cosas hoy… Mejor, comencemos por el principio._

_Hoy fue mi primer día de Universidad. Estudio Magisterio en la Universidad Lawfull de Tokyo, mi ciudad natal, muy bonita, por cierto. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, pues ninguno de mis compañeros de instituto había elegido esa especialidad y además, la Universidad es privada, así que muchos tampoco podían optar a ella._

_No sabía que haría o como me comportaría, tenía tanto miedo de no encajar, y eso que solo era la presentación… ¿Y eso me quedaba durante todo el curso?_

_Pero entonces me ocurrió la cosa más sorprendente de toda mi vida…_

_Antes de entrar en el salón de actos, donde el director daría su discurso de bienvenida, no vi como un balón venía hacia mí y este me golpeó directamente en la cabeza, haciéndome perder momentáneamente el sentido y el equilibrio… pero no caí al suelo… él lo impidió…_

_Cuando abrí los ojos me vi envuelta en unos fuertes y protectores brazos, que me atraían a un cuerpo cálido, igual que ese bien formado pecho que poseía… Dios, ese joven era guapísimo… hermoso… Ah… me quedé sin aire cuando me miró con esos ojos violetas tan inusuales que poseía y ese rostro preocupado… y ya cuando escuché su voz, preguntándome si estaba bien, sentí que volvería a perder la consciencia nuevamente… tenía una voz tan cálida… profesaba tanto calor como el color de sus cabellos… era tan pelirrojo como el mismo fuego…_

_A duras penas pude contestarle y decirle que estaba bien gracias a él, recibiendo su sonrisa en recompensa… y después de decirme, que debía ir más atenta, se marchó de nuevo por donde había venido, dejándome a mí, como a una tonta en medio del patio de la Universidad…_

_Pero eso no fue todo…_

_Luego durante el discurso, yo no había encontrado ningún sitio donde poder sentarme e iba a quedarme siendo la única que estuviese de pie con mucha vergüenza… pero otra vez ahí estaba él…_

_Me hizo señas con su mano, invitándome a que fuera junto a él, mostrándome una silla libre a su lado… Me sorprendí mucho, pero aún así fui junto a él y me senté a su lado, dándole las gracias… Y él volvió a sonreir, haciendo que todo lo que me rodeaba se desvaneciese por completo y quedásemos solo él y yo allí, en aquel gran salón… ¿Qué me está pasando? Me pregunté._

_Vagamente, oí como me daba algún consejo con respecto a la Universidad, por lo que deduje, que él ya debía de llevar allí más años que yo… No podía dejar de mirar ese rostro tan hermoso y esos ojos tan brillantes, así como su hipnotizador cabello… me había impactado tanto…_

_Un llamado suyo me devolvió a la realidad, percatándome de que ya había acabado el discurso y de que podíamos volver a nuestras casas… Sinceramente, sentí pena por tener que marcharme, pues estaba tan bien en su compañía… pero no tenía otro remedio…_

_Mas antes de irme… él me llamó y cogió mi mano, haciendo que el calor subiera a mis mejillas y consiguiéndome sonrojar seguramente… Besó mi mano dulcemente, con sus labios suaves y cálidos y me dejó saber su nombre…_

_Amigo, ese joven se llama Kenshin Himura y estudia tercero de Comunicación Audiovisual… y creo… que algo dentro de mí… se está empezando a mover… solamente por él… ¿Qué será esto que siento?_

* * *

 _**Martes 13 de Octubre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida en todos los que llevo en la Universidad… Primero llegué tarde a la clase del señor Saito… y este me echó de clase y me mandó un trabajo de 100 folios para la semana que viene… ¡¡100 folios!! No creo ser capaz de acabarlo… Segundo… olvidé mi hoja de fórmulas para Física y Química en casa y la señora Saomori me puso mala nota… y esta repercutirá en mis calificaciones finales… Luego, por si no tuviera ya bastante… durante el descanso para el almuerzo, hubo un grupo de chicos que me miraban con cara repugnante… repugnantemente lasciva… y a mí se me quitaron las ganas de comer, al igual que a mis amigas, Misao y Megumi y tuvimos que irnos a otro lugar para que nos dejaran en paz…_

_A la hora de la salida fue peor todavía… me retrasé porque me quedé la última recogiendo los materiales de la práctica del día y ya daban las cuatro… seguramente que mi madre estaría preocupada, y así era…_

_Salí corriendo y tuve que coger un atajo para llegar más pronto a casa… mala idea… Unos hombres me acorralaron en un callejón oscuro, por donde nadie pasaba y comenzaron a decirme cosas obscenas y a tocar mi cuerpo… Yo grité, grité pidiendo ayuda… pero nadie venía y llegué a pensar que todo estaba perdido… cuando apareció él… Kenshin…_

_Lo último que vi, fue a él peleando con algo en sus manos, que parecía un palo de madera y a los hombres salir volando con sus golpes… después, todo estaba negro…_

_¿Sabes? Yo nunca fui supersticiosa… pero estoy empezando a creer que este día esta más maldito para mí que para los demás…_

_Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un techo de madera. Me sorprendí y me levanté rápidamente, sintiendo dolor en mi hombro… Estaba vendado y manchada la venda con un poco de sangre… alguno de ellos me la haría con la navaja con la que cortaron mi blusa… No pude evitar ponerme a llorar de nuevo, al recordar aquella situación…_

_Entre mis lamentos, oí como una puerta se abría, sería la de la habitación y una voz me llamaba… Allí estaba él de nuevo, con su dulce sonrisa y una bandeja con comida en sus manos…_

_Solo pude susurrar su nombre, mientras lo veía acercarse y sentarse junto a mí… Comenzó a hablar sobre el incidente, escogiendo las palabras para hacer que yo no me sintiera incómoda… era tan gentil… Y cuando llegó al punto en el que me trajo a su casa y me curó, caí en la cuenta de algo… ¡¡No llevaba mi ropa puesta sino una yukata!! ¡¡El me había cambiado?? ¡¡Dios, que vergüenza!! Mi rostro debió de adquirir un color aún más intenso de rojo que el de su cabello… pero entonces él rió… _

_Curiosa, me atreví a preguntarle qué le hacía tanta gracia, a lo que él me respondió, que me estaba imaginando cosas… Me contó finalmente que había sido una joven llamada Tomoe, que vive con él, quien se había ocupado de mí… Me sentí aliviada por eso, pero también… una extraña sensación de tristeza se apoderó de mi corazón cuando dijo que ella vivía con él… ¿Tenía novia?_

_No sabía porque me sentía así de pronto… tan triste por saber eso… y tuve que bajar la cabeza para no verlo… ¿Por qué me pasaba eso? ¿Por qué me sentía así de pronto? No lo sabía… solo, que mi corazón dolía…_

_Con un hilo de voz, le pregunté que si era su novia y él volvió a reir, sorprendiéndome… ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Pero cuando me dijo que ella era su hermana mayor, yo también reí y me sentí tonta por hacerme una historia equivocada… Mi corazón volvió a la normalidad, pero latiendo más rápidamente y llenando a mi cuerpo de un extraño sentimiento._

_Estaba anocheciendo cuando decidí, bueno, me dejaron volver a mi casa… La hermana de Kenshin es médico y tuvo que desinfectarme dos veces la herida, porque el metal con el que me lo hicieron estaba infectado y podría contraer el tétano… Kenshin se ofreció a acompañarme. Yo me rehusé al principio… ya me había salvado de ser violada por esos hombres y seguramente habría arruinado sus planes para esa tarde, no quería ocasionarle más problemas… pero dentro de mí, algo deseaba que me acompañase… Finalmente… lo hizo…_

_Pero antes de entrar en casa, le quise agradecer otra vez todo lo que había echo por mí hoy… y él me volvió a sonreir… haciendo a mi corazón saltar y latir más aprisa…_

_Me dijo que no había sido nada, y que él jamás permitiría que me pasase nada, así que si tenía algún problema, no tenía más que decírselo, que él me ayudaría encantado… es tan amable… Ah… ¿Que es todo esto que siento?_

_Volví a agradecerle el ofrecimiento y él ya se iba a marchar, cuando de repente, se volteó, se acercó a mí y me dijo que nos veríamos mañana en la Universidad y segundos después de esas palabras en mi oído, haciendo que su cálido aliento erizara toda mi piel, sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi mejilla y me daban un fugaz beso… paralizándome y desbocando a mi corazón…_

_Lo vi marcharse con su dulce sonrisa, mientras las luces de la calle se encendía y yo me quedaba inmóvil delante de la puerta del jardín de mi casa, con las mejillas ardiendo en sonrojo, una extraña sensación de calor invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente…_

_¿Qué es este sentimiento que me invade? ¿Por qué solo con él me sucede? ¿Tal vez… sea esto a lo que llaman amor, diario? ¿Es posible que me haya enamorado de Kenshin Himura?_

* * *

 _**Jueves 21 de Octubre**_

_¡¡Hola Diario!!_

_¡¡Aahh!! ¡Hoy ha sido un día espléndido…! Y todo gracias a él…_

_Hoy, tengo que contarte tantas cosas… ¡¡Ha sido un día maravilloso!!_

_Primero, el día empezaba mejor que ninguno… me levanté a mi hora, mi hermanito Yahiko no se metió conmigo, pude tomar el desayuno tranquilamente e incluso ir a la Universidad con tranquilidad._

_Luego, allí, también fue todo divinamente. Aunque el señor Saito me sacó a la pizarra, supe responder a todo correctamente e incluso me recompensó con una nota a mi favor para las calificaciones finales… Con eso, yo ya pensaba que mi día no podía ser mejor… pero en cuanto me equivocaba…_

_En el descanso, mientras comía animadamente con mis amigas, él se acercó a nosotros y requirió de mi atención durante un momento con su voz varonil… y yo por supuesto que no se la negué… Me preguntó si podríamos irnos juntos a casa al terminar las clases, ya que hoy no debía quedarse en el club de kendo para un entrenamiento de tarde… Si, él es el mejor alumno de todo el club y fue precisamente con un boken de madera con lo que me salvó aquella vez…_

_Cuando me hizo la proposición, yo no cabía en mi del asombro… casi no pude ni responderle un si en condiciones y evitar que mis mejillas me delatasen, debido a su tonalidad… Si, también lo descubrí… Estos sentimientos tan intensos… no son otra cosa… que amor por él… por Kenshin Himura…_

_Sonriéndome y despidiéndose con un "adios, nos vemos en la salida", él se marchó con su cabello largo y llameante, recogido en esa coleta tan… sensual… Ah… no podría esperar a la salida para irnos juntos… los dos solos…_

_Y llegó la esperada hora… y él ya me esperaba en la puerta, apoyado en ella y con esa sonrisa tan hermosa… Comenzamos a caminar, los dos en silencio, el uno al lado del otro… Yo estaba muy nerviosa… el corazón me latía fuertemente y lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, mas él se veía tranquilo…_

_Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, nos detuvimos, yo, dispuesta a agradecerle el que me acompañase, pero él habló primero… Comenzó tartamudeando… y miraba hacia un lado, sin dejarme ver sus ojos directamente… hasta que por fin me lo dijo… Extendió su mano y puso sobre las mías un pase de cine para hoy a las 21:30… ¡¡Me estaba invitando a ver una película!! ¡¡Una película con él!! ¡¡ERA UN CITA!!_

_Dios mío diario, sentía un nudo tan grande en la garganta, que no sería capaz de decir ninguna palabra y él esperaba mi respuesta, mirando hacia otro lado y con un pequeño tinte de rosa en sus mejillas, que levemente pude apreciar… ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Sería yo capaz de negarme?! ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!_

_Calmándome un poco, y sacando valor escondido en los recónditos lugares de mi cuerpo, le dije que si, que me encantaría ir con él… y así, conseguí sacarle nuevamente esa sonrisa tan encantadora y tierna… Por impulso, pienso yo, me abrazó efusivamente gritando gracias y me dejó nuevamente sorprendida, más que antes, pero menos que a continuación… cuando repentinamente, dejó posado un beso tierno sobre mi mejilla… Ya era la segunda vez que me hacía eso y se marchaba nuevamente, dejándome a mí, parada delante de la puerta de mi casa, mirando fijamente el lugar por el que el se iba y sin poder articular palabra, aparte de mis mejillas ardiendo del calor de la sangre que las hacía sonrojar… ¡¡TENÍA UNA CITA CON KENSHIN!!_

_Estuve como una hora y media decidiendo que me pondría… estaba tan ansiosa… y luego tardé otro tiempo también en arreglarme… No suelo ser una presumida, ni maquillarme demasiado… pero hoy… era un día especial y quería estar… perfecta para él… Quizás, pudiera hacerle saber mis sentimientos…_

_Kenshin llegó a por mí bien puntual… y yo, increíblemente, como diría mi hermano, estaba preparada. Ya nada más abrir la puerta, me esperaba la primera sorpresa de la noche… él me traía un ramo de jazmines blancos, tremendamente hermosos… mis favoritos, ¿cómo lo sabría? Ya me había dejado impactada con aquel regalo y él sin embargo, sonreía tan lindo…_

_La sesión en el cine fue magnífica… Vimos una película de samurais, justamente la que yo hacía tiempo quería ver… y el personaje principal es un samurai pelirrojo que ha jurado no volver a matar nunca y protege a los que ama, con una sakabattou… sobre todo a una joven morena y de ojos azules de la que está enamorado… En cierto sentido… me recordó a lo que nos pasa a Kenshin y a mí… y no pude evitar llorar cuando al final, el protagonista moría en brazos de aquella joven que se convirtió en su esposa… Lloré, lloré amargamente y él me ofreció su pecho para hacerlo y me arropó con sus brazos… Poco a poco, me calmé… su corazón… oírlo da tanta tranquilidad…_

_La sesión terminó y volvíamos a casa… muy cerquita el uno del otro… pues la noche era fría y además, yo contaba con la chaqueta que él me había prestado y dejado sobre los hombros, al ver como yo temblaba de frío… Era tan amable… en verdad lo quería tanto… Diario, yo nunca me había enamorado… y todo esto que siento es tan nuevo para mí… pero estoy muy contenta de que sea con Kenshin con quien lo descubra todo…_

_Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y yo quise devolverle la chaqueta, agradeciéndole al mismo tiempo el haber pasado una velaba tan maravillosa… y él me sonrió diciendo que no había sido nada… que en realidad daba él las gracias porque yo hubiera aceptado ir con él… El ambiente estaba tenso… yo tan nerviosa, debatiéndome en si decirle mis sentimientos o no y él mirando al suelo… ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Por qué seré tan poco decisiva en estas cuestiones?! Y cuando finalmente me atreví… recibí el última y más sorprendente regalo de toda la noche…_

_No me di ni cuenta de cómo él se había acercado tanto hacia mí, y cuando levanté el rostro para hablarle finalmente… sentí a sus labios, con ese toque amielado, adueñarse rápidamente de mis labios, dándome el primer beso de toda mi vida…_

_¡¡KENSHIN ME BESÓ!! ¡¡ME DIO UN BESO LA PERSONA QUE AMO!!_

_Amigo, hoy fue el día más espectacular de toda mi vida… sus labios eran tan dulces… tan tibios y cálidos… lástima que solo fuera un beso fugaz que no pude ni corresponder por lo impresionada que estaba… y después él se marchó sin más… dejándome por tercera vez sin palabras en la puerta de mi casa… pero esta vez… con la pregunta de si él correspondería por ese impulso tan repentino a los sentimientos de amor que yo tenía hacia él… y su chaqueta impregnada de su exquisito olor varonil…_

_Kenshin… ¿Me amarás tú también?_

* * *

 _**Lunes 18 de Noviembre**_

_Queridísimo Diario:_

_Hoy… hoy… ¡¡HOY HA SIDO EL DÍA MÁS PERFECTO DE TODA MI VIDA!! ¡¡El mejor!! ¡¡Un día inolvidable e inigualable!! Kenshin… Kenshin… él…_

_Bueno, mejor empiezo por el principio…_

_En la Universidad bien… salvo porque me pusieron un examen para mañana, lo demás normal… y aquí ya comenzamos con las sorpresas…_

_A la salida, no me esperaba encontrármelo allí, apoyado sobre el muro… ¡y esperando por mí! Desde lo de aquella vez, hemos estado algo tensos y distantes… yo, casi no podía ni mirarlo a la cara sin acordarme de ese beso… y acababa ruborizándome y agachando la cabeza… Pero hoy no… esta vez, me armaría de valor…_

_Corrí hasta él y ya recibí aquella sonrisa tan encantadora con esos labios que tan dulcemente me habían besado aquella vez… Ah… como desearía que lo hicieran otra vez… Me dijo si podíamos ir juntos a casa… Yo, por supuesto que le dije que sí, aunque me extrañé un poco por su proposición, ya que hoy, los de Comunicación Audiovisual no tenían que venir a clase… ¡¿Eso significaba que había venido expresamente a esperarme a mí?! Dios, suena tan romántico…_

_Y así, entre el incómodo silencio que se formó entre nosotros, caminamos los dos juntos hacia mi casa, salvo que yo no sospechaba, que no era a mi casa hacia donde nos dirigíamos… Como iba más pendiente del suelo y de no permitir que los latidos de mi desbordado corazón fueran escuchados por él… dejé que me guiara… pero cuando se detuvo, no fue delante de mi casa, sino debajo del único cerezo en flor de todo el parque donde nos encontrábamos…_

_Sorprendida, primero por el lugar y luego por descubrir que se detuvo, le pregunté a Kenshin qué sucedía, pero él no me respondió y su mirada me intimidó un poco… Sus ojos violetas penetraban en los míos, cautivándome cada vez más y más… y su expresión decidida, enmarcada por aquel cabello rojizo… Dios, se veía divino…_

_Se acercó más a mí… mientras intentaba decirme algo… tartamudeaba… se veía nervioso… y yo, estaba aún más sorprendida y no podía dejar de mirarlo a aquellos ojos ni pronunciar palabra alguna… hasta que cuando se encontraba tan cerca de mí, que pude notar perfectamente lo decidida y endurecida que se oía su voz y como su cálido aliento y su perfume me rodeaban, él dijo aquellas palabras que yo tanto ansiaba, jamás creería que me diría y que consiguieron dejarme sin aire alguno…_

_- Tú me gustas Kaoru… me gustas y te amo demasiado… tanto, que desde el primer momento en que te vi… un "te amo" se volvió insuficiente para expresarlo…_

_Eso fue lo que me dijo… con aquellos ojos tan sinceros y llenos de… amor… Diario, cada vez que recuerdo esas palabras, vuelvo a tener esa sensación extraña en el estómago y ese nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar… ¡¡Él me ama!! ¡¡KENSHIN ME AMA!! Aún no puedo creérmelo…_

_Mi silencio permaneció juntó a nosotros durante largos y tortuosos minutos… Dios, no sabía ahora como responderle… lo amaba tanto y él… también a mí… tenía que decírselo… tenía que confesárselo yo también… pero… aún así no pude evitar agachar la cabeza, para ocultar esas lágrimas de felicidad que asolaban mis ojos… Finalmente… le correspondí… le dije que yo lo amaba también… y ya no pude contener mi llanto…_

_Lloré… lloré de felicidad… de alegría… hasta que un movimiento de él me lo impidió… Con sus manos, había levantado delicadamente mi mentón y me había obligado nuevamente a mirarlo directamente a los ojos… Sonreía, sonreía para mí… con una sonrisa de ternura y amor… dios, sino me había conquistado ya bastante, con eso acabó de hacerlo…_

_Limpió cualquier rastro de esas lágrimas cristalinas que fluían de mis ojos tan suavemente con sus expertas manos, que consiguió tranquilizar a mi corazón… y finalmente, sonreí yo también para él…_

_Lo que ocurrió después, fue lo que te imaginas amigo mío… Acercó lentamente su rostro al mío, envolviéndome en un placentero trance… Sentí su respiración sobre mis mejillas, haciendo que el calor subiera a ellas desde todo mi cuerpo y luego su aliento en mis labios… Poco a poco cerré mis ojos e instantes después, nuestros labios se juntaban, degustándose mutuamente al fin, formando aquel beso que simbolizaba la firma de nuestro juramento de amor…_

_Pude sentir tantas cosas nuevas cuando nos besamos… una sensación tan placentera de estar completa… una alegría que te invade por cada hueco de tu cuerpo, junto a un calor que hace gozar a tu corazón… y ese dulce sabor a miel que de sus labios emanaba, creando un exquisito néctar solo para nosotros… Lástima, que el oxígeno se terminara… y con él, nuestro beso…_

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, temerosa de despertar de un hermoso sueño… pero no, él estaba allí, conmigo… confesándome que me amaba… sonriéndome como solo él sabía… y yo sonreí como una tonta enamorada… como aquella que era…_

_De repente, se separó de mí y comenzó a rebuscarse algo en la chaqueta… Extrañada me dejó aquello… ¿Sucedería algo? Pero mientras buscaba, él me hablaba… y me decía que tenía algo para mí… Dios, yo no salía de mi asombro… ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse un chico así de mí?_

_Paró de buscar y exclamó que por fin lo encontró… Yo, curiosa como yo sola, observaba atenta a cualquier detalle… ¿y como crees que me quedé cuando lo vi sacar una caja de terciopelo azul marino? Si… acertaste… anonadada y con la boca abierta… Pero más aún, cuando la abrió y me dejó ver el contenido de esta… ahora ya, si que no salía de mi asombro… Dentro había un colgante muy hermoso, del color dorado del sol y con un dije en forma de corazón… Dios, era hermoso… pero más hermosas fueron sus palabras…_

_- Kaoru Kamiya… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?_

_Se me paró el corazón, para luego comenzar a latir rápidamente y desenfrenado, como queriéndose salir de mi pecho… ¡¡KENSHIN ME ESTABA PIDIENDO SER SU NOVIA!! Diario, Dios, Mamá… Todo el mundo… que todo el mundo lo sepa… HOY ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA._

_Bajando suavemente las manos de mi boca, pues instintivamente la habían cubierto para ahogar la exclamación que salió de mis labios, asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabras… Dios, demasiadas emociones por un solo día ¿no te parece? Pero así sucedió…_

_Él se acercó a mí, susurrándome las gracias por haberlo hecho tan feliz y me pidió permiso para colocarme el collar alrededor del cuello… Cuando lo vi colgando de él, observé cuanto brillaba… era hermoso y las palabras "te amo" se podían apreciar grabadas en él, pero además descubrí una pequeña ranura para abrirlo y mirar su interior… Lo miré a él y me alentó a abrirlo… y entonces ya si que nada más podría hacer de ese día más perfecto de lo que ya era… Dentro, había dos fotos nuestras, de aquella vez cuando salimos, hechas con un fotomatón… _

_Ya no sabía ni como sentirme… alegría, emoción, felicidad, amor… todo junto y agolpándose en mi cuerpo, quien era incapaz de soportarlo… Me abracé a él repentinamente y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, llorando de nuevo… y murmurando un "te amo tanto Kenshin", que no sé si él escuchó… yo solo sentí como sus brazos mi arropaban y así permanecíamos bajo aquel cerezo en flor…_

_Diario… hoy le doy gracias al cielo… porque pusiera en mi camino a Kenshin Himura… la persona más importante de mi vida…_

* * *

 _**Sábado 24 de Diciembre**_

_Antes de nada Diario, ¡¡FELIZ NOCHE BUENA!!_

_Si, hoy es Noche Buena y este año ha sido la mejor de todas las que he vivido… porque la pasé junto a él…_

_Por las notas, no he tenido que preocuparme… he superado todas… incluso la del seño Saito, que me costó más trabajo… pero como tenía a Kenshin dándome ánimo, podía hacer cualquier cosa…_

_Este año, pedí permiso a mis padres para no pasar la Noche Buena con ellos, sino con la familia de Kenshin, que venía desde Kyoto a verlos a ellos y él quería presentarles a su novia… Tampoco hubo problema con eso, ya que ellos ya conocían a Kenshin y sabían que él me cuidaba… y tan bien que lo hacía…_

_Así que, esta noche he cenado junto a la familia de Kenshin… Había un ambiente muy cálido y hogareño y la comida estaba realmente deliciosa… Su madre y su hermana son unas excelentes cocineras… y su hermanita pequeña, Tsubame, es un encanto… Tiene la misma edad que mi hermanito y seguro que si él la viera, se quedaría prendado de ella… jeje, si es que hasta me imagino su cara… y creo también, que el hermano gemelo de ella, también le caería bien, Enishi… aunque es algo reservado y muy pegadizo a Tomoe._

_Su padre es una persona muy estricta, será tal vez porque es instructor de kendo y estuvo en el ejército, pero aún así también es amable… aunque a Kenshin, sinceramente, lo tiene me parece que un poco arto… siempre, según me contó su hermana Tomoe, lo hace quedar en ridículo contando algo vergonzoso de él… y esta vez también lo hizo… pobre Kenshin…_

_También nos acompañaba el prometido de Tomoe, Akira Kiyosato… Que alegría me llevé cuando descubrí que él era mi antiguo vecino y amigo cuando vivíamos en Osaka… ese si que fue un gran regalo… Y hablando de regalos, te contaré lo que pasó con ellos allí…_

_La pequeña Tsubame recibió aquella muñeca que tanto quería, por su reacción… Se veía tan tierna… Enishi, un escalextric tan grande que ocuparía todo su cuarto cuando lo montase… Akira y Tomoe recibieron un viaje para ellos solos a Europa… y yo… de mi Kenshin… recibí un regalo maravilloso… Era un cuadro pintado al óleo, del cartel promocional de la película que fuimos a ver en nuestra primera cita, pero tenía una ligera variación… en él, los protagonistas salían abrazados y compartiendo un tierno beso… pero lo más singular del cuadro… era que estaba pintado por él y llevaba su firma… K.Himura…_

_¡¡ME HABÍA REGALADO UN CUADRO PINTADO POR ÉL!!_

_Dios sabe que no lo besé allí mismo porque estábamos delante de sus padres, así que me tiré a él, abrazándolo repentinamente, gritándole gracias… Ahora, el cuadro está colgado en mi cuarto, y cada vez que lo miro, recuerdo la película, la noche con él en el cine y cuando me lo regaló… Dios, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta…_

_Y bueno… mi regalo fue… la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabría si le gustaría… y dudé un poco en si dárselo o no… pero finalmente lo hice… No fui capaz de ver la cara que puso cuando sacó la bufanda que yo le había hecho a mano… No es que no tuviera dinero para comprarle un regalo, es solo que no sabía que le gustaría, así que le hice esa prenda roja y que contenía bordadas sus iniciales en azul, con todo mi amor… Aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar, me parece que los dos optamos por la misma opción, los regalos artesanales…_

_Le dije que no sabía si me había quedado muy bien y aún no me atrevía a mirarlo, cuando de repente sentí como alzaba mi mentón y mis ojos chocaban con los suyos… con esos ojos violetas tan resplandecientes de ternura que poseía… y segundos después, sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos, sorprendiéndome con un dulce beso que yo no rechacé… Me sonrojé mucho al pensar que toda su familia nos estaba viendo y me refugié en su pecho y allí lo noté… ¡¡Él se había puesto mi bufanda!! Oh Kenshin, te amo tanto… Yo no me atreví… pero él si me expresó sus sentimientos de gratitud con un beso… y que dulce beso…_

_Ya para terminar tan espléndida noche… Kenshin y yo nos sentamos en el porche de su casa, abrazados y yo recostada en su hombro, a observar las estrellas, solo importándonos el estar el uno junto al otro…_

* * *

 _**Domingo 25 de Diciembre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡¡Hoy es el día de Navidad!! Así que te deseo lo mejor para ti en este día._

_Para mí… para mía ha resultado ser el día más importante de toda mi vida… Mi relación con Kenshin ha llegado a un punto en el que las palabras sobran… solo bastan nuestras miradas para entendernos…_

_Por la mañana, fuimos a casa de mi abuela para desearles unas buenas navidades, como todos los años y como tales… yo me pasé todo el trayecto peleando con mi "querido hermanito". Al volver a casa, estábamos preparándonos para ir al templo para la oración de cada año… Yo acababa de terminar de colocarme el obi celeste que acompañaba a mi kimono blanco con lilas bordadas y solo me faltaba peinarme con una coleta y mi lazo, cuando llamaron a la puerta y yo fui a abrir… Cuál no es mi sorpresa, cuando me encuentro con mi novio, vestido para la ocasión, quien me recibe con su sonrisa y con un exquisito beso de esos labios que tanto adoro… Me quedé muy sorprendida, en verdad, no me esperaba su llegada…_

_Venía a invitarme a ir al templo con él y después de pedir permiso, pude complacerle y también, aunque esto es un secreto, complacerme a mí también, pues yo deseaba pasar el día con él… los dos solos…_

_Llegamos por fin al templo, todo lleno de gente que venía, como nosotros, a rezar sus oraciones de navidad. Nosotros íbamos abrazados y apartados de todo… solo nosotros dos importábamos… solos nosotros y nuestro amor… Esperamos una cola un tanto larga y por fin pudimos llegar junto a la campana de oración y hacer nuestra petición… Yo, solamente pedí aquello que mi corazón quería… estar siempre junto a Kenshin…_

_Luego, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el templo, decorado para la ocasión, en incluso comimos en uno de los puestos que allí habían montado… Después de eso, algo cansados por lo emocionante del día, Kenshin me propuso ir a descansar a su casa, para no molestar en la mía, ya que yo le había dicho, que mis primos y mis tíos estarían allí. Pero yo tampoco quería incomodar a su familia y me rehusé al principio, mas el sonrió… Oh dios, como adoro su sonrisa…_

_Mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa, me contó que él estaría solo durante los 3 meses que su hermana había cogido de vacaciones para aprovechar y estar con su prometido por Europa y que se habían marchado hoy en la mañana, junto con sus padres, que también se volvían a Kyoto, por eso no suponía ningún problema… Con eso me alivié un poco, así no causaríamos molestias y podríamos disfrutar el uno del otro…_

_En su casa, nos sentamos directamente en el sofá, porque habíamos hecho una buena caminata y estábamos rendidos… Kenshin me dejó recostarme en su pecho y me atrajo más hacia él, rodeándome con sus brazos, besando mis cabellos… Yo cerré mis ojos y me dejé acariciar por él… se estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos… pero de repente, me entró un poco de sed y me incorporé desde mi tan cómodo lugar para pedirle un vaso de agua, cuando él me lo impidió…_

_Me dejó salir de sus brazos, pero se abalanzó hacia mí, besándome impetuosamente y tirándome hacia atrás, acabando los dos tumbados en el sofá… compartiendo aquel beso… Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego me dejé llevar por él… y la sed quedó olvidada en algún rincón de mi mente…_

_Compartíamos caricias y besos… nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos… e incluso gemidos que conseguíamos oír entre las espesas brumas que nublaban la razón de nuestras mentes… solo sentíamos la necesidad de demostrarnos cuantos nos amábamos…_

_No recuerdo como fue que llegamos a su cuarto en la segunda planta, solo recuerdo que allí todo eran besos de puro amor… La ropa fue a quedar olvidada a algún lugar de su cuarto y ahora nuestras pieles se acariciaban mutuamente, haciendo que una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo cuando las manos de Kenshin me tocaban, quemándome a su contacto…_

_Yo estaba nerviosa… sabía lo que pasaría y tenía miedo, pues había escuchado muchas veces que dolía la primera vez, e incluso llegué a querer retractarme de continuar… pero lo amaba tanto… lo deseaba tanto como él… y además tuve la oportunidad de detener aquello, cuando él me dijo si quería continuar, que sino, el esperaría hasta que estuviera lista, no quería forzarme a nada, por cuanto me amaba… Pero yo acallé sus dudas, besándolo con la misma pasión que nos recorría momentos antes…_

_Todo lo que siguió a eso, fue la pura demostración de nuestro amor, en el acto de amor más grande de todos los tiempos… hasta acabar los dos agotados y dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro y cubiertos por las sábanas, en la cama…_

_Esta… ha sido la mejor Navidad de toda mi vida… porque estuve junto al hombre a quien amo y amaré por siempre… Te amo tanto Kenshin…_

* * *

 _**Viernes 6 de Enero**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy, no me encuentro nada bien… y parece que el día está igual que yo… Empezó a llover mientras estaba en la Universidad y yo olvidé mi paraguas… pero aparte de eso, también he de decir que no me siento bien… llevó ya algunos días con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y además el estómago también está revoltoso… Pero lo peor, fue el descanso de la comida…_

_No tenía ganas de nada y mi almuerzo quedó olvidado de mi en algún sitio… estaba hecha una muerta viviente, según mis amigas, sentada apoyada en la pared… Todo me daba vueltas y entre tantas vueltas, la voz de Kenshin llegó a mis oídos… Pero cuando me fui a levantar para saludarlo, mi cuerpo no lo resistió y se vino abajo, oscureciéndose todo a mi alrededor…_

_Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré esas dos orbes violetas que tanto amo, mirándome con preocupación y solo pude susurrar su nombre… Me dijo que le di un buen susto cuando me vio desvanecerme delante suya y que casi no llegó a cogerme… pero aún así llegó y me sostuvo con sus protectores brazos…_

_La enfermera, pues él me había traído corriendo a la enfermería, me dijo que a lo mejor mis malestares se debían al estrés y el cansancio, ya que estábamos en época de exámenes y había estado estudiando muy duro… Que descansara durante algunos días y que sino se me pasaba… que debía ir al médico…_

_Cuando salimos, ya era la hora de irse a casa… y seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Yo, aún algo mareada, iba a aprovechar cuando escampara un poco para salir corriendo a mi casa… pero ahí estaba él de nuevo, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme… Me abrazó, atrayéndome a su pecho y nos cubrimos con su paraguas, comenzando a caminar bajo la lluvia… En verdad, yo no merecía a alguien tan bueno… tan solo le causo molestias…_

_Le pedí perdón por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero otra vez él me dedicaba su sonrisa y me decía que él jamás permitiría que me ocurriera nada… además, de que me amaba tanto, que no sabría que hacer sin mí… y yo, después de sus palabras, solo pude abrazarme más a él y llorar silenciosamente… Dios, cuanto lo quería…_

_Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y se despidió de mí con un beso… un exquisito y dulce beso… que nos paramos a degustar, saboreándonos intensamente, como si el mañana no existiera… y diciéndome que debía cuidarme un poco más, que lo tenía muy preocupado el aspecto que tenía… así tan pálida… y yo le prometí que lo haría…_

_Pero aún así… es bastante raro… bueno, no le doy más vueltas y mejor me dedico a vivir el día a día junto a mi Kenshin…_

* * *

 _**Miércoles 13 de Febrero**_

_Querido Diario… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_¿Cómo pudo ocurrirme esto? Bueno, el como si lo sé… porque yo también lo quise y sabía a lo que me estaba exponiendo… Pero no creí que pudiera ocurrirme a mí…_

_Mejor, te cuento desde el principio…_

_Todavía seguía encontrándome mal y las cosas se habían acrecentado… por las mañanas vomitaba cualquier cosa que hubiese cenado… no tenía ánimo de nada e incluso unos fuertes cambios de humor… Tenía a toda mi familia preocupada y a Kenshin también… aunque con la última riña… le había gritado sin querer porque quería obligarme a ir al médico… y no nos hemos visto en 3 días… Aunque al final le hice caso y fui al médico… y hoy me dieron los resultados…_

_Dios, ¿cómo pudo pasarme? ¿Qué les diré ahora a mis padres? Me dirán que soy la oveja negra de la familia y que les he decepcionado… Tendré que dejar mis estudios… comenzar a trabajar… pero, ¿cómo se lo diré a él? ¿Cómo lo tomará él? En los resultados decía… que estaba embarazada…_

_Estoy tan asustada… no sé que hacer… no sé que debo hacer… Tengo miedo… y si… ¿y si él me deja? Dios no, yo no sé vivir sin él y no sería capaz de matar a una criatura inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada y que además se engendró por el amor que nos tenemos…_

_¿Qué hago Diario? Tengo que decírselo… pero con lo que pasó… no sé si querrá verme… ¿Qué haré? Y mañana es San Valentín… pensaba hacerle chocolate, pero con esto… no creo ser capaz de hacerlo… Dios, yo no sé hacer nada… apenas si cumpliré los 17 años dentro de 3 meses… aún soy una niña, como me dirá seguramente mi padre… una niña inmadura, alocada e irresponsable… eso sin contar lo que le dirá a Kenshin… Oh Kenshin… ¿Qué haré? Tengo que decírtelo… tú debes saberlo… es tu hijo también… es nuestro hijo… pero… no me atrevo… tengo tanto miedo…_

_Pero ahora tengo la cabeza echa un caos entre todo lo que ha pasado como para pensar con claridad… creo, que lo mejor será que me acueste y piense mejor las cosas… para ver si así, consigo armarme de valor y decírtelo mañana… aunque sea quizás, la última vez que me veas…_

* * *

 _**Jueves 14 de Febrero**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya no sé ni como sentirme… son tantos los sentimientos que me invaden… tristeza, alegría, amor, felicidad… Fui a decirle a él lo que sucedía, preparada para esperar palabras duras y crueles y justamente, lo que menos me esperaba, es lo que sucedió…_

_Hoy era fiesta en la Universidad, y los alumnos hacíamos un festival… Kenshin me invitó a ir con él y por supuesto que yo acepté, aunque temerosa, pues estaba decidida a confesarle todo… Paseamos un rato por el festival, participamos en algunos puestos y hablamos con nuestros amigos y sus parejas… Si, Misao y Megumi habían pescado a los amigos de Kenshin, Sano y Aoshi… y este último, es su primo._

_Después, nos marchamos de allí, cansados de estar todo el rato de un lado para otro y yo, absorta en mis pensamientos, dejé que él me guiara y acabamos de nuevo en el parque y debajo del mismo árbol que nos había visto confesar nuestro amor… Que ironía… aquel lugar del que guardaba un recuerdo tan hermoso, se iba a convertir en el que me trajera el más amargo de todos…_

_Kenshin se detuvo y se puso en frente de mí, pero yo no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos… estaba tan asustada… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Noté que él comenzó a hablar, pero apenas si le prestaba atención, hasta que escuché las palabras "te amo" y descubrí una hermosa pulsera de plata sobre la palma de su mano extendida hacia mí, en la que estaba grabada "Kenshin y Kaoru for ever" y en su muñeca colgaba una igual…_

_Dios, ahí ya no pude resistirlo más y me eché a llorar… ¿Por qué? Yo lo amaba tanto y él me lo demostraba constantemente también… ¿Pero y esto? Él debió asustarse cuando me vio llorar, porque rápidamente me envolvió en sus brazos, dándome su pecho para llorar y me preguntaba qué me pasaba, a la vez que susurraba dulces palabras de amor en mi oído… Dios, dame fuerza y valor para sobrevivir a esto…_

_Conseguí calmarme un poco y el valor volvió a mí, haciéndome levantar la cabeza y mirarlo finalmente a los ojos… a esos ojos tan llenos de amor… Comencé a tartamudear intentando hablar y aún así, vacilaba en si hacerlo o no, y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de mis ojos… hasta que al final… todo se descubrió y le dije aquella noticia que traería nuestra separación…_

_- Kenshin… estoy embarazada…_

_Bien sabe Dios cuanto desearía que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, quería esconderme en algún lugar oscuro para no escuchar las palabras… para no escuchar como me decía que me deshiciera de él, que a él no le cargara con eso, que habíamos terminado… Dios, no me separes de él…_

_Pero lo que sucedió fue todo lo contrario a lo que yo me esperaba… Él me abrazó aún más fuerte y me acarició el cabello suavemente, para tranquilizarme… mientras me susurraba en el oído… Me decía que me tranquilizara, que sabía que estaba asustada y que él también lo estaba ahora que se lo había dicho… que no sabía si sería un buen padre o no, porque aún era muy joven… pero que ante todo me amaba más que a nada y que saldríamos adelante juntos… siempre juntos… Todavía sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza…_

_- Kaoru… tranquila… se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo… nunca me había enfrentado a algo así, por lo menos, no tenía pensamiento de ello por ahora… y no sé si seré un buen padre o no para ese pequeño… pero ante todo, ese niño es un regalo que simboliza cuanto nos amamos… Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida y jamás te dejaría sola… Saldremos de esto los dos juntos… siempre juntos… y le daremos una familia a ese pequeño… Y gracias por darme el mejor regalo que hay en esta vida…_

_No pude evitar volver a echarme a llorar en su pecho y dejar que él me cobijara entre sus brazos… sus palabras… habían sonado tan nobles y sinceras… que aún no podía creerlo… ¡¡Él no me iba a dejar!! ¡¡Él iba a quedarse conmigo!! ¡¡Estaríamos siempre juntos!! Dios, ya no sé ni que es lo que siento…_

_Diario, hoy, que yo pensé que sería el peor día de toda mi vida, acaba de convertirse en el mejor, dentro de lo que caben en las circunstancias, de toda ella… y espero… que todo esto salga bien… aunque estando junto a Kenshin… creo que todo lo que haga podrá suceder de forma satisfactoria para todos…_

* * *

- ¿Que haces amor?- una voz se escucha en aquella habitación

La joven de largo cabello azabache suelto por su espalda, como una hermosa cascada, que se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro de hojas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo y cubiertas antiguas, levanta la cabeza de este y lleva sus ojos azules como los preciosos zafiros a posarse sobre otros de un color malva hermosísimo, que la miran con devoción y amor.

- Estaba recordando viejos tiempos…- le sonrió ella, mientras se levantaba de su silla y dejaba el cuaderno sobre esta, para quedar frente al hombre de melena larga y rojiza cual fuego intenso, que había llamado su atención- Encontré mi diario- pero luego su expresión cambió a una de preocupación- ¿Sucede algo cielo?

- No, tranquila… solamente que se acaba de quedar dormido…- sonrió él, con aquella sonrisa que a la mujer tanto le gustaba

Llevó su mirada hacia los brazos del hombre, que cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de una fina pieza de porcelana, sostenían a un pequeño niño, tiernamente dormido, con el cabello rojizo como el de él y la expresión de felicidad que la mujer acababa de adquirir al verlo así, en brazos de su padre…

Se acercó a él y le pidió con sus ojos que le dejara al pequeño… El pelirrojo con sumo cuidado, depositó a ese gran y preciado tesoro que había recibido gracias a ella, en sus brazos, dejando que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, iluminase con un pequeño destello, un pequeño objeto dorado que adornaba cierto dedo de cada uno de ellos… las alianzas de su compromiso de amor eterno…

Delicadamente y sin hacer mucho ruido ni movimientos bruscos al caminar, ambos llevaron a ese pequeño durmiente hasta la habitación que le pertenecía y lo depositaron cuidadosamente en la cama, tapándolo bien, para que no cogiera frío… La mujer lo observó durante unos momentos… estaba tan mono así, dormidito sin ninguna preocupación… era su pequeño ángel que les cayó del cielo… un regalo divino…

Alargó su mano y la posó sobre su matita de pelo carmesí, acariciándola suavemente, sacando una sonrisa del pequeño que seguía durmiendo. Antes de apartar su mano nuevamente y dejar tranquilo en el mundo de los sueños al niño, bajó su rostro y dejó un delicado y tierno beso sobre la frente de su pequeño.

- Dulces sueños… Kenji…

Se volteó, encontrando a su esposo esperándola con su sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano, para salir ambos y dejar descansar a su hijo. Ella la aceptó gustosa y finalmente, salieron de la habitación pintada en celeste y llena de juguetes, que velaba por el sueño de ese angelito…

- Ha estado todo el rato jugando con la pelota y justo cuando nos pusimos a descansar, se quedó dormido…- le dijo él, una vez estuvieron sentados en el salón de su casa, abrazados y olvidándose de todo

- Es tan dulce… y mira lo grande que está ya… parece mentira que tenga tres años…- susurró ella, con expresión de madre orgullosa

- Si… hace ya tres años que tenemos a este maravilloso regalo con nosotros…- sonrió el pelirrojo con nostalgia, mirando a la joven mujer de negros cabellos que en su pecho descansaba- Como pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad Kaoru?

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose por la tranquilidad de ese mar violeta y él igual, solo que por ese profundo mar del color de los zafiros.

- Tienes razón Kenshin… tienes razón…- lo apoyó- Pero mi amor por ti no ha dejado de crecer en ningún momento, al igual que el amor hacia nuestro pequeño…- le confesó, sin dejar de verse a los ojos

- Ni el mío por ti a disminuido mi querida Kaoru… al contrario… no hay ningún día que no se agrande más todo aquello que siento por ti… al igual que ocurre cada vez que nuestro hijo me sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan tierna…- sus palabras se oían solemnes y sinceras, llenas de amor y de orgullo al decirlas… era una persona tan madura a pesar de sus 23 años

Todo se desvaneció de su alrededor, ni el salón existía ni nada… ni siquiera en la tierra se encontraban… a través de los ojos de la persona amaba, habían llegado a su paraíso secreto… aquel hecho solo para ellos…

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, deseos de estar cerca el uno del otro, sus respiraciones chocaban en sus mejillas, agolpando a la sangre en ellas y provocando un exquisito sonrojo en las de la mujer… sus alientos golpeaban sus bocas, incitando todavía más al contacto completo de estas… y sus ojos, poco a poco se cerraban, envolviéndolos aún más en un ambiente de ensueño…

- Oh Kaoru te amo tanto… que un "te amo" jamás podría expresarlo…- susurró

- Kenshin te amo tanto… que solo deseo que me alcance la vida para demostrártelo…- le contestó ella

La distancia desapareció y sus labios se encontraron, poseyéndose el uno al otro y abrazándose como si esa fuera la última vez… tan intensamente, que no habría una sola palabra para expresar todos aquellos sentimientos que esa pareja se estaban profesando ahora mismo… Sus labios se acariciaban suavemente, dejando que sus corazones lo hicieran también… y es que… ellos no necesitaban palabras para demostrarse su amor, aunque a veces, esta bien escucharlas, pues la muestra de todo este, es aquel pequeño que duerme tranquilo en su habitación y el latir al unísono de sus corazones cada día…

* * *

 _Hola Diario:_

_Sé que te he tenido durante mucho tiempo abandonado… pero es que me han sucedido tantas cosas, que no me han dejado tiempo para dedicártelo a ti, pues ahora, tengo a otra persona que requiere de mí._

_No creo que siga escribiéndote y contándote todo lo que me pasa, ya que ahora, todo es diferente para mí… pero una diferencia que es mi felicidad… Así que, solo vengo a hacerte esta última anotación mi querido y preciado confidente… hoy, que recién volví a encontrarte, cuando ordenaba mis antiguos libros de la Universidad, ya que voy a retomar mis estudios…_

_Si, tuve que dejar mis estudios cuando mi hijo nació, así que solo pude terminar el primer curso, pero eso no me importó, me importaba más mi pequeño. Te preguntarás como fue que salimos adelante ¿verdad? Pues he de confesarte que no ha sido fácil, pero él siempre estaba conmigo…_

_Nuestras familias se lo tomaron… "con filosofía", como se suele decir… no es que estuvieran contentos, pero tampoco iban a abandonarnos a nuestra suerte… Kenshin y yo nos casamos antes de que nuestro pequeño naciera, con una boda sencilla y luego, en lo único que nos ayudaron nuestras familias, fue con los gastos de la casa, hasta que Kenshin se graduó al año siguiente, a partir de ahí, solo con una urgencia nos ayudarían. Decían, que debíamos ser responsables…_

_Mi esposo consiguió un buen trabajo rápidamente, y con eso nos mantenemos, aparte de con el dinero que consigo yo en mi trabajo de tarde, aunque ahora que retomaré mis estudios, no sé si deberé seguir yendo, entonces no vería a mi pequeño en todo el día…_

_Bueno, sinceramente, aún no lo he pensado y en verdad no hubiera vuelto a los estudios, si Kenshin no me hubiera insistido… es tan bueno y cariñoso… Dios amigo, si es que cada día lo amo más… No sé que haría sin él y ahora, sin mi pequeño…_

_Como verás… no me ha ido tan mal… estoy feliz con mi vida y no me importa lo que piense la gente… yo amo a mi pequeño Kenji, nuestro hijo y Kenshin también y damos gracias al cielo por habernos enviado a este ángel que unió más nuestro amor en lugar de separarlo, como todos hubieran pensado…_

_Espero que todo te vaya bien en esta vida y te estoy muy agradecido de que hayas querido compartir tantos momentos conmigo… pero ahora, hay una personita que requiere de mi atención y de la de mi esposo para vivir…_

_Adios, Diario_

* * *

 N.A: bien, un oneshort bastante largo de mi autoría para conmemorar el día de los enamorados.

Sí, ya sé que el 14 de febrero ya pasó, pero dio la casualidad de que ese día yo no me encontraba aquí, así que lo pongo hoy, que ya he vuelto, espero no les importe.

Vaya, vaya… cuantos de ustedes tienen un diario? O diario secreto? Seguro que muchos jeje… pues Kaoru también y ella nos cuenta toda su relación con Kenshin a través de él… y como veis, al final también se despide de aquel confidente que escuchó todas sus penas y alegrías…

Es un AU, como podéis apreciar también y básicamente, para las partes escritas del diario, utilice mi propia escritura en el mío, quiero decir, la forma de expresarme cuando yo escribía en los míos, pues la trama me la inventé yo jeje

Bueno, no me queda mucho más que decir, salvo que Feliz San Valentín, aunque atrasado y que espero que les haya gustado

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
